


Surprise

by deansmypizzaman



Series: Priestiel Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Pairings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmypizzaman/pseuds/deansmypizzaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a surprise for Priestly that he finds early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Castiel usually wears a lot of layers, much to Priestly’s frustration. Always two or three layers, a button down with a sweater vest and a blazer, and god help him sometimes a ratty old trenchcoat that makes Priestly feel like he’s datting a flasher and he doesn’t know whether to laugh or to be turned on by Castiel’s quirkiness.

Today though it is blistering hot in SoCal. Priestly is used to the weather, his skin hat stuck out of his daily beach shorts and screen tshirts always refusing to tan. Castiel didn’t understand the jokes on any of his tshirts at first, and Priestly was very pleased with himself when Castiel turned an impressive shade of Red at his “Orgasm Donor” one.

And to much of Priestly’s annoyance Castiel must have thick skin and tanned very well in the sun. His once light skin was darker than his own, where Priestly grudgingly got more and more freckles instead. Plus, to his dismay Castiel was very fascinated with them. He couldn’t get mad at the sight of Castiel today though, they were laying outside on the campus grounds. Castiel had abandoned reading and was currently laying on his back, eyes behind new aviators, soaking up the sun.

Priestly had been talking about about the latest annoying customers at Beach City Grill, Tad and Brad, they pissed him off seriously, especially with their stupid rhyming names. Propped up on his elbows he spared a glance as Castiel to see if he was still listening and not dozing off. But he was quickly distracted. besides the long tan legs sticking out from a pair of his shorts Castiel had decided to borrow one of his shirts today. It was a white tshirt with Parental Advisory, viewer discretion advised on it that was Castiel’s favorite when Priestly wore it because he said it was so true. That wasn’t what Priestly was zeroed in on either. It was the fact that Castiel was sweating steadily, some beads running down his neck and curling fine hairs around his ears more and most importantly causing his shirt to Castiel’s well toned chest.

“What is that?” He didn’t know what else to say but point at his boyfriend until he could see Castiel’s eyes crack back open behind his sunglasses.

“What’s what?” Castiel was fighting a smile though, head turning towards him slightly.

“You know what I’m talking about Cas” It wasn’t cold out, so their definitely shouldn’t be something poking against the damp fabric of the tshirt from underneath. His jaw was going slack because it could only be one thing. He didn’t wait for Cas to answer. Instead he peeled up the thin layer until it bunched under Castiel’s shoulders. “You got your fucking nipple pierced, I can’t believe.” He was so turned on right now. He couldn’t believe his little quiet Castiel got a piercing, let alone that one. And he just wanted to jump him, outside, where everyone could see.

“Oh, that I got it a couple days ago, it’s still a little sore. What you don’t like it?” One thing Castiel did not surprisingly lack to Priestly’s amazement was large amount of sarcasm. The boy sassed him about everything. He found more ways they were alike everyday and it made him stupidly happy.

In retaliation to Castiel’s calmness about the whole thing Priestly decided make him lose the ante. He knew just how sensitive Cas’ skin was and decided to use it to his advantage. Leaning forward slowly, “Why would you think I wouldn’t like it?” Raising an eyebrow before he was close enough to let a puff of hot air over Castiel’s new piercing. And Priestly knew he had already won when Castiel shivered beneath him, even before he pressed the flat of his tongue to Castiel’s nipple licking gently across it before leaning back away. Castiel was breathing heavy.

“Glad… glad you like it, ummm, could we go back to your room now?” he was sitting up, hands pushing down on his lap and Priestly had to let the poor guy out of his misery.

He hopped up reaching an arm to help lift Cas to stand, “Yeah, let’s go before I rip all your clothes off, or should I say my clothes off you?” He grabbed Castiel’s ass before walking off into the direction of his dorm room, smirking as he heard Castiel whimper tailing behind him.


End file.
